Work on the development of instrumentation for the evaluation of various hemoglobin derivatives proposed as a blood substitute has proceeded at an accelerated rate with the coming on line of the pilot plant at LAIR which can furnish large amounts of the protein. The oxygen equilibrium curve apparatus is now being tested on human hemoglobin samples. Calorimetric measurements of the binding of carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, & chloride to HbAo and the DBBF-Hb product are underway. Progress on the use of near-infra red spectroscopy for studying ATP,ADP, & phosphate in their reactions with ATPase has proceeded to the point that a separate progress report is being written for this work. Initial Raman spectra have been taken which show differences in the phosphate moiety of the different nucleotides. A separate report on this work is also being submitted.